The advent of Internet of Things, in which various things provide sensors, and connect with communication networks such as the Internet to exchange information, makes it possible to identify the things, to grasp states of the things, and to control the things. Among others, Web of Things has drawn attention that uses Web technologies to develop applications and services that cooperate with things. Discussion is going on in the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) in terms of use cases, requirements, and implementation directions. This is because there are a great number of engineers who work on Web technologies, and are able to promote development of such applications and services, and consequently, users may enjoy various advantages.
Also, it is desirable that devices to be built in things are low spec devices in terms of costs and power consumption. Thereupon, microcomputer boards have been developed, to have JavaScript (trademark), which is one of Web technologies, operate on a small device. To be operational on a low spec embedded device, it is often the case to use a binary file in an executable format that is obtained by compiling a program written in, for example, C language. However, using a script language such as JavaScript is useful to operate a program on various devices because an application can be executed without compilation to obtain an executable format specific to an individual device.
Also, in recent years, wearable devices, such as a wrist watch-type terminal (smart watch) or an eyeglass-type terminal (smart glass), have begun to spread, which are low spec devices, yet people want to run general-purpose applications on them. To make such devices wide-spread, it is important to provide an environment in which a great number of developers can create applications, and Web technologies such as JavaScript increase their importance. On the other hand, a script language such as JavaScript has a problem in that its operational speed is slower than running a compiled binary executable. Therefore, various speeding up technologies have been implemented for JavaScript engines. For example, a JavaScript engine V8 by Google (trademark) has a just-in-time compiler built in, which is called “full-codegen” or “Crankshaft”. When executing a source code in JavaScript, the engine reads the source code, compiles it, and then, executes it on a device.